1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing a food/beverage to a pet, and more particularly to a pet food or beverage dispensing apparatus which may be conveniently configured for travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of people worldwide enjoy the benefits of pet ownership. Occasionally those pet owners experience the need or desire to travel with their pets for extended periods of time. In the United States, pet owners often travel with their pets in a car, truck or other vehicle.
Similar to their human owners, pets such as dogs, cats and other air-breathing animals require water, or other beverages, to hydrate themselves and food for energy. These requirements are not obviated while traveling, and pet owners must find a way to hydrate and/or feed their animal companions during travel.
One method is to stop the vehicle to allow a pet to drink or eat from a food or water bowl. Unfortunately, this method may undesirably extend the travel time of a particular trip.
An alternative method is to allow the pet to drink or eat from a food or water bowl placed on the floor or seating area of the moving vehicle. Unfortunately, this method can result in overturning of the food or water bowl, either by sudden movements of the vehicle or by accidental manipulation by the pet. This is undesirable in that pet food from the food bowl may be scattered throughout the vehicle or the beverage in the water bowl may be splashed on the vehicle's upholstery. In addition, the pet may step in the food or water bowls and track the contents throughout the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which allows a pet to easily receive food or beverages during travel in a vehicle while preventing spillage of the food or beverages.